Portable computer devices are increasingly more common and mobile, such as laptop computers, tablet PCs, ultra-mobile PCs, as well as other mobile data, messaging, and/or communication devices. When a user holds a small, portable device such as a tablet PC or ultra-mobile PC that has an integrated touch-screen, a common interaction technique is to hold the device with one hand and interact with the touch-screen with fingers of the other hand. For example, users can tap-touch targets, user interface elements, or menu items on the touch-screen with a finger. While portable computer devices have become more mobile and convenient, the size of device integrated displays has decreased to accommodate the mobility and convenience of the devices. Many users of portable devices utilize email as a main source of communication and often accumulate hundreds of emails, but can only view a few emails at any one time on a small display. This can make it difficult for a user to scroll or otherwise navigate through many emails, particularly past emails that may have been received in past days, weeks, and/or months.